Abismo
by Tsukishirohime-chan
Summary: Él moriría por ella, ella moriría por él. Y, en ese instante, era exactamente eso lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo. Traducción.//Reeditado.


Aquí otra traducción de los geniales fics de Lady ^ ^.

A mí me hubiese gustado escribir algo sobre lo que le paso a Hiyori en el manga, y aunque ya pasaron varias semanas, me quedo el remordimiento; por eso pedí permiso para traducir éste shot, y bueno, sólo he leído dos o tres fics que hablan sobre el tema, pero éste es el mejor para mí :3, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Pues ya lo saben, Bleach pertenece a Kubo, el fic a LadyMacbeth2, y la traducción de éste a nuestro bello idioma, a mí.

* * *

Abismo:

"_Él moriría por ella, ella moriría por él, Y, en ese instante, era exactamente eso lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo."_

Ellos habían hablado sobre eso, decenas, centenas, millares de veces. Era inevitable, considerando que los últimos cien años habían sido exclusivamente dedicados a la expectativa —Pero no planeamiento, pues ¿Cómo podrían ellos prever cualquiera de los movimientos de él_?— _de la vigilancia. Era inevitable, considerando que los secretos y la privacidad eran las cosas que ellos menos tenían, dentro de una lista interminable de cosas perdidas y abandonadas en el largo transcurso de sus vidas malditas. Era inevitable, considerando que él era él, ella era ella, y ninguno de los dos era exactamente conocido por su prudencia y sentido de preservación.

"No luches contra quien no puedes derrotar" él dijo, y "Ni pienses en intentar ayudarme" fue su respuesta. "No puedes dejar que _él_ te haga perder el poco sentido común que tienes", él dijo, y "Preocúpate por ti, idiota" fue su respuesta. "si tú mueres, yo…", el susurro se perdió en el aire denso de mil veranos, y ella respondió con la mueca cruel de una confianza vengativa que no sentía.

Él la amaba, ella lo amaba. Eso ninguno de los dos necesitaba decirlo.

El amor de ella por él era una ternura salvaje e infantil que se confundía con odio, miedo y resentimiento. Ella no amaba el poder que él tenía sobre ella, no amaba necesitar de él, no amaba el modo como su cuerpo y su espíritu estaban siempre tan instintivamente conscientes de los de él, amoldándose a sus movimientos, reaccionando a sus atenciones, despedazándose sobre las pequeñas e inevitables decepciones de todos los días. Pero ella lo amaba, cada pedazo, cada ínfimo átomo de él, y no había como negar que era alrededor de él que su vida giraba, por más que eso la consternase y enfureciese. Ella no era ése tipo de chica, ella no esperaba por nadie, no confiaba en nadie y definitivamente no dependía de nadie, y la idea de matarlo era más atrayente que la idea de besos y abrazos, declaraciones y un vestido blanco, secretos compartidos bajo las sabanas y una tira de oro sujetado por su anular izquierdo. Y, no obstante, no había nada en el mundo que ella quisiese más que tenerlo en sus brazos, entre sus sábanas, y pedazos de vestido blancos rotos en el piso por un amor tan impaciente como furioso. Ellos eran más que almas gemelas, más que amantes y compañeros. Él era el mundo, ella era su novia virgen.

Y era eso lo que ella era para él, deseos reprimidos y miedo a soltarla como un bando de lobos salvajes, territorialismo violento y un último rayo de inocencia y pureza en un mundo corrompido hasta el núcleo. Él era un hombre vanidoso, sofisticado y experimentado, definido por una visión cínica y desencantada del mundo y un escepticismo de sabiduría y soledad que acabaría por matarlo, si ella no hubiese aparecido. Pero ella estaba ahí, y siempre lo estaría; la llama furiosa y delicada que ponía en ignición todos sus instintos más puros y primitivos, la importancia de sobrevivir para proteger, la necesidad de luchar para guardarse, el deseo de explorar, consumir, poseer y hacerse inmenso como el mundo e inescapable como el destino. Ella era lo que le daba color a su vida y sentido a su existencia, y amarla era la única cosa que le permitía amarse a sí mismo, y era ésa la razón por la cual él moriría mil veces sin vacilar.

Ahora, no había nada más.

Ella estaba en sus brazos, sin protestas y sin reservas, como él siempre soñara, los ojos cobre llenos de devoción y el rostro dibujado en entrega absoluta, y él nunca se sintió tan desesperadamente destrozado. Ella no había conseguido reunir la paciencia suficiente para aguantar, le dijo, y él sabía, y sentía que la suya también, había sido demasiado estirada y finalmente quebrada por el medio. Cada musculo en su cuerpo temblaba con furia y anticipación, y los gritos del demonio en su pecho eran tan altos que casi ahogaban los débiles susurros de ella. Mas ella todavía estaba viva, el pecho delgado subía y bajaba pesadamente, con el esfuerzo monumental de respirar, labios trémulos y muñecas cerradas en dolor incontrolable, sangre y viseras y él no quería ni pensar en que más, se esparcía lentamente por el piso a su alrededor. El cabello platinado, puro y claro como sus sueños nupciales, estaban manchados por la misma sangre roja y viscosa que punteaba las pecas de su rostro y que bañaba las manos de él, y el mundo entero parecía haberse parado mientras ella se desvanecía inevitablemente y el buscaba frenético y desesperado, por cualquier posibilidad de ayuda, solución, salvación.

Las manos de él apretaban los restos delicados y quebradizos de su cuerpo con una fuerza posesiva e inconsciente que no debía estar haciendo nada para ayudarla en su dolor, pero él precisaba de eso, necesitaba sujetarla con todos los dedos y todo el poder que tenía, porque si no hacía eso, ella simplemente se desharía en un millón de pedazos invisibles y se esparciría por el aire como cenizas del fin del mundo, y entonces él estaría solo y derrotado, y_ él_ habría finalmente vencido.

El demonio se agitó en su pecho, subió por la garganta y pasó enfrente de sus dientes cerrados, esperando el permiso para pasar. El cuerpo de ella se hizo una fracción más caliente, su rostro un tono más rojo a pesar de toda la sangre perdida, y él sabía que era el demonio de ella, también, despertando y respondiendo, corriendo suelta por sus venas abiertas y reuniendo y procurando por la energía necesaria para la explosión que le permitiría escapar, por qué en ese sentido ellos eran iguales. Él sería capaz de borrar cualquier trozo de su vanidad y orgullo y entregarse a cualquier fuerza en el mundo, para mantenerla viva, incluso si eso significase pedir la ayuda de su propio demonio, y ella, ella haría lo mismo para impedir que se destruyese para salvarla.

Él moriría por ella, ella moriría por él. Y, en ése momento, era exactamente lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

* * *

Bueno, yo al igual que lady, y espero muchas (os) de ustedes (de seguro eli-chan sí :p) tenemos la esperanza de que Hiyori siga viva, puesto que Kubo no mostró concretamente su muerte. Espero que así sea.

¡Dejen Reviews! Hacen feliz a dos personas, puesto que yo traduzco sus comentarios a la autora del fic ^ ^.

Aww, uno se siente bien después de ayudar al fandom de éstos dos rubios, aunque sea sólo con traducciones, pero se agradecen ¿nop? Ustedes díganme que sí =3.

**Reeditado:** 27/12/09.


End file.
